


Five times Kokichi lied and the one time he told the truth

by AshleighOtaku



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Depressed Oma Kokichi, Gen, Nice Nagito Komaeda, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Sad Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleighOtaku/pseuds/AshleighOtaku
Summary: Kokichi is known as a manipulative liar, and also the 'mastermind' of the killing game. Of course, this is a lie, but no one really trusts him. Thus, he is treated differently. Even so, he has to put on a mask to keep his alter ego. Though, when he found out that the entire game was fake, the mask falls.or5 times kokichi lied and the 1 time he told the truth





	Five times Kokichi lied and the one time he told the truth

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written a fanfic for danganronpa, this is just an experiment honestly. I'm pretty new to the fandom too, so I'm sorry if the characters aren't really similar to the actual series.

1.

“Kokichi.” Kirumi said, “Yes mom?” He asked. “How old are you anyways?” She asked while cleaning the dirty dishes. Kokichi was busy chewing on his pancake and sipping on his panta. “I'm twelve of course!” Shuichi, who was drinking coffee, promptly spat it out of his mouth. Kirumi dropped the dish that was in her hand, shattering once it hit the floor. “He really is a shota!” Miu screamed, pointing her finger towards Kokichi. “Plus four.” He said sipping his panta. Everyone calmed down before Kaito smacked Kokichi in the head. “Damn it short ass, I almost felt bad for what I was saying to you.” Kokichi frowned for a moment, which was forgotten by many as he went back to his smiling self. However, Kaito noticed, and he was very confused. 

2.

Kaito knocked on the door in front of him, the door leading to the purple midget. He was supposed to get Kokichi for dinner. “Kokichi! It's dinner time!” He said, trying to hear for Kokichi's response. He heard nothing, he knocked again, “Kokichi.” After a while of standing outside doing nothing, he decided upon entering the room, “I'm coming in!” He said, walking in. He saw a figure by the bed, who seemed to be sobbing and breathing heavily. “Kokichi?” The figure shot up immediately, rubbing his eyes heavily. “Yes?” He asked, smiling brightly. It was as if it was a different person, but Kaito shook this off assuming that his previous actions were all faked. “Dinners ready, everyone is waiting for you.” Kaito said, “Kay.” Was the response the short boy gave as he brushed himself off. “Lets get going, we don't want people to worry.” 

3.

Shuichi found himself wandering around in the corridors late in night, he couldn't sleep after all. Walking through the hallways brought upon a wave of Déjà vu upon him. He yawned, growing a bit tired. He decided to return to his room after a while, some time after twelve. As he walked towards his room, he saw a small shadowed mass huddled on the floor. Shuichi, a curious detective, decided to investigate further. There, he saw a familiar checkered pattern scarf, which was being used as a blanket. “Kokichi?” Shuichi questioned. Kokichi awoke with the sound of Shuichi's voice. “Have you slept these past few days? You look more tired than usual.” Shuichi asked, looking at the dark eye bags underneath the Purple boys eyes. Kokichi shook his head, “I slept a lot! I just get tired easily! So I took a nap here!” He said, showing a bright smile even though it was late at night. 

4.

Kokichi was watching Kirumi climb up the vine, covered with thorns, cutting through her skin and gloves. He shuddered, looking at the person that he lovingly called mom for the past few days. He gulped as he saw circular saws appear before her. However, he had to keep strong, he couldn't show fear. It will make him seem like weakling, and he needs to seem more like the mastermind. He decided upon keeping his mask of calmness, even though he was watching his 'mom' die right before him. The plum haired boy looked calm, too calm. Everyone thought he was enjoying the scene, enjoying the blood dripping down the vine, the sight of their friend die a slow painful death. Soon, her body hit the floor, blood staining the floor. Kokichi was pushed up against a wall, the glaring red eyes of the female above him cutting through his thoughts. “You bitch.” She growled angrily, tightning her grip on his neck. “You like watching out friend die?! What are kinda person are you!” She screamed. No one stopped her from choking Kokichi. No one cared. 

5.

Kokichi sat at the table, by himself. Everyone was eating breakfast together, but they left Kokichi alone. It didn't matter anyways, he was gonna die today. He was gonna die, just to help reveal the mastermind. It was fine, it was fine. He deserved it anyway, everything he's done so far, all the lies. All the lies were built up the day, the day where he dies a horible death. He deserved it though, and it's okay that he dies, it will be okay in the end. He's gonna reveal everything. It'll be fine, he'll be fine. As he stared at the metal infront of him and he took his final breath. As he closed his eyes, he felt every bone in his body shatter into pieces before it all dulled out into nothing. He din't regret it, he didn't mind dying. Not at all. 

+1 

Kokichi woke up, the first thing he noticed was the overwhelming light that shone upon him, the second was the black school uniform he wore. He breathed in heavily and saw that he was in a pod. The door opened, and he fell into the arms of a white haired male. Sweat drip down his forhead as he couldn't hear the words poaring out of the snow haired mans mouth. Actually, he couldn't breathe.This lead him panic. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, why couldn't he breathe? He tried his best to calm down, to lie to himself, but he couldn't, what was going on? He felt someone shake his shoulder, “Hey.” He finally heard something. He looked up to see the male, “Are you okay?” The male asked. Kokichi was about to let out a lie out of habit, but he just couldn't, “I should be dead.” He said, and he just broke. “Why am I not dead! Don't I deserve death at this point!? Please tell me, I wasnt to know.” He cried out, grasping the shirt infront of him. The male pat his head, “Don't cry, you're okay now. No one is dead.” Kokichi burried his head further into the shirt, “That's the problem! They hate me!” He said, tears dropping to the floor heavily. Kokichi fell to the floor, the white haired boy went down with him, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. After a while, Kokichi eventually calmed down, noticing that another man was in the room. “I hope you're doing okay.” The man said, “You're the last one up.” 

“Last one?” He questioned, voice a tiny bit shaky. “Yeah,everyone else woke up.” The brown haired man said. “I don't wanna go out, please just kill me. I'm supposed to be dead anyways.” The white haired male combed through Kokichi's hair once again, “Come on, don't be like that.” He said softly. “I'm sure they like you.” Kokichi shook his head, “Please stop feeding me false hope.” Kokichi whispered looking at the floor. The brown haired guy huffed, “Look, honestly, I'm sick of seeing you like this. You're loved, you know that, right?” Kokichi shook his head, “I can prove it to you. I'll go meet them, and none of them would care.” The white haired guy frowned, “That's a lie.” Kokichi shook his head again, he went towards the door. “Where are they?” The white haired boy checked the time, “Well, it's nine. They should be at the cafeteria right now.” Kokichi nodded following the white haired boy and the brown haired boy. “By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nagito Komaeda and this is Hajime Hinata.” The white haired boy said. 

Soon, they arrived at cafeteria, where Nagito pushed the doors open, in order to make sure Kokichi didn't run away. As soon as the doors flew open, everyone just stared. Except Maki, who ran up and threw Kokichi to the nearest wall. “You're back.” She growled, wrapping her hands around Kokichi's neck. Her red eyes blazed with anger, as her grip tightened on his neck, Kokichi soon found himself unable to breathe. He moved his hand up to hers, which was gripping his neck even tighter. He tried his best to move her hands off his neck, but he couldn't since he was too weak. Black spots littered his vision, before Hinata pulled Maki off. Komaeda rushed to Kokichi's side, checking how he was holding up. He was coughing heavily, and tears were peeking from his eyes. “I told you.” He managed to let out. Kirumi walked over to Kokichi, touching his shoulder. A visible flinch could be seen, even from miles away, as he curled in on himself. He sat against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest. Komaeda continued brushing through the fluffy purple hair. “I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.” He whispered, digging his head into his knees. “I'm sorry.” 

Everyone stood in awe, seeing the young plum head in front of them. The mischievous, childish liar that they all knew, or thought they knew, was sitting there, hyperventilating. The person that pretended to be the mastermind in order to drag the actual mastermind out. And here he was, crying, coughing, everything in between. The thing that was scariest about this situation was the fact that he was telling the truth, he was showing his true colors and apologizing. Maki stood back in fear, trying to figure out what was going on. The last time she choked him, he didn't react at all, it just goes to show how he changed. How he broke, and his act came crashing down quickly. Kaito, who was paralyzed in fear, finally realized that Kokichi was just like all of them, human. He ran to Kokichi's side and pulled Kokichi's face towards himself, wiping the tears from Kokichi's face as Kokichi muttered 'sorry' over and over again. He was just a sixteen year old boy after all. A sixteen year old boy who outsmarted all of them and was treated poorly due to that. A sixteen year old boy who finally acted honestly.


End file.
